


Random Happy Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Random - Freeform, Really random, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, my friend was sad so I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend was sad (finished a show) so I wrote this, with a little help from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Happy Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend (WHO IS AMAZING!)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+%28WHO+IS+AMAZING%21%29).



Ok, so listen to this.

Sam and Dean are walking when  
POOOOOOOF!  
"HELLO DEAN! IT IS I, GABRIEL! I HAVE COME TO ASK FOR YOUR BROS HAND IN MARRIAGE!  
Now, Dean is confused like "Why is a dead angel asking for my brother? Should I be worried? Does Sam want that?" and is so confused he says yes.  
BAM!  
They are now all in a church. Dean is best man. Sam is in a tux. Gabe is in wedding dress?!?! Cas has pink bridesmaid dress!?!?  
there is lots of cake and candy and Sam is happy.  
Then the newly weds sneak into bathroom and do the didilliy do.

Then! They somehow have ass babies that take over the world and make Charlie queen of all. Sam and Gabe make all marriage legal.

So Dean leaves Cas and marries Baby (his car), hurting Castiels feelings. Then Destiel+Baby is a thing, but Dean fucks Baby every night and Cas thinks thats not healthy so he gets 4 dozen cats an sticks them in the car till Dean stops.

Balthazar is secretly in love with a cow so he marries it.

And Luci is like "WHAT THE HOME! I'M MARRYING MY FOOT!"

And everything is Sunshine and Lollipops (cause Sam likes the sun, and Gabe has a tiny sweet tooth)

THE  
FUCKING  
END


End file.
